


Fuck Machine

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, dom!Phil, fuck machine, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Dan and Phil buy a fucking machine and try it out.





	Fuck Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Haven't written Dan and Phil stuff in a bit but I hope you enjoy! If you want, you can send me prompts and hcs to write on my new Tumblr, which is BoyishBeans!

Everything was set up and all ready. Tonight, they would do it.

Dan and Phil had been trying out all different kinds of sex toys recently, but this one took the cake.

They had been scrolling and scrolling for days on weird and questionable ‘adult toy’ websites, looking for something new they could try, whether it be for just Dan, Phil, or even for both of them at once. (That double ended dildo was definitely one of their favourites).

They had tried all sorts of things like buzzing flesh lights, vibrating cock rings, and even dildos to mimic a creature that was non existent, such as dragon dildos.

They had been surprised they hadn't tried this certain one out, as they had tried so many things. But, they were definitely incredibly excited to try it out. They had finally ordered it, the fucking machine.

The name was pretty self explanatory. It was a machine, that fucked. A dildo!was attached to a piston that would be positioned into someone’s hole, and that someone would be Dan.

The device was delivered to their front doorstep that morning, and the entire day went by and they could not wait to use it. It was finally that time.

The box was on their bed, and the boys were softly kissing each other. Their foreplay was so sweet, especially for the filthy actions that were to come.

“Are you ready?” Phil sweetly asked, breaking their kiss for a moment. Dan nodded with a short “Mhm.”

It was such a sweet and gentle exchange, like they were making love for the first time and not using a brutal fucking machine for their exhibitionism fantasies.

Phil decided that it was time to prep Dan, and leaned over to their bedside table to grab their bottle of lubricant. 

He slid Dan’s boxers on, them being the only thing keeping them from both being entirely naked. He threw the boxers randomly onto the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He pushed Dan onto his back, getting in between his legs and hitching his legs over his shoulders.

Phil leaned down to kiss him again, and Dan entwined his hands in Phil’s hair as they deeply kissed with all they had.

Phil took one of his hands and placed it upon Dan’s knee to move it up on his shoulder, and slowly moved down until his hand made his way to his upper, outer thigh. From there, he moved to his ass cheek.

He moved his other hand to his other cheek, separating the two and looking down at Dan who was all spread out for him, and it was quite the site to behold.

Dan was biting down on his lip, his face entirely flushed to a delightful pink. His hole was clenching around nothing, and his shiny cock stood out against the taut skin of his stomach.

Phil smiled down at his beautiful boy, and leaned down to nip at his neck for a quick moment as he popped the cap open on the bottle of lube.

They were both quite nervous, honestly. They usually were nervous like this at first whenever they tried something new. These moments exposed their vulnerability and it made them nervous that they would see each other in their most vulnerable moments.

They usually get over their initial nervousness and start to really get into the moment and be passionate, and they were nearing those moments.

Phil could not wait to see his boy all spread out at the mercy of him and the machine. He was a bit of an exhibitionist, if you couldn't tell. He enjoyed seeing his Dan in explicit situations whether it was a toy he was being pleasured by, or even another man, as they trusted each other enough to even go that far.

Enough wasting time, Phil thought to himself. He wanted to get right down to it, so he coated his fingers in a slick layer of lube. He took his slick fingers to Dan’s entrance as it pulsed in awaitance of his lover’s fingers to penetrate him.

He slipped both his index and middle finger in right away, as Dan was usually ok starting out right away with two. He used to be barely able to take one of Phil’s long fingers. Dan whimpered softly, Phil going back in to nibble and suck at his neck. 

“So good, baby,” Phil praised. My, how Dan loved the praise Phil gave him. “You take my fingers so well.”

After a couple minutes of scissoring, Phil slipped in his ring finger, searching for that bundle of nerves in Dan that would take his mind away from the unavoidable uncomfortableness of the stretch.

Once he found it, Dan keened and arched his back, the fingers inside of him hitting his spot again from the movement of his body. Dan moaned once again.

“Can you take another?” Phil asked in a deep, gruff voice. Phil hadn't lubed up his pinky, but Dan was sure he could take it with the already generous amount of lube Phil already had on his fingers.

“Yes, please!” Dan pleaded, drifting off into a subspace as he got lost in the river of pleasure.

Phil slipped in the fourth finger without hesitation, groaning at the sight of Dan’s hole looking so stretched and full. He was thankful Dan was so stretched, as the dildo attached to the machine was quite large, even larger than Phil’s own length, which was throbbing.

“Are you ready?” Phil asked for the second time that night. Dan furiously nodded.

“Fuck, yes, Phil,” Dan groaned out. Phil smirked, taking all of his fingers out of Dan. Dan groaned.

Phil sat up on his knees and reached for the box, taking the machine out of it and attaching the dildo that came with it onto it.

He got off the bed to go plug it in, and he turned back to the bed and saw a truly delicious site.

Dan had took it upon himself to keep fingering himself, fingers reaching down to his own hole and Phil’s cock throbbed. He gave himself a little pull, unable to help himself.

He moved back onto the bed, placing the machine at the end as he hovered over Dan. He kissed him chastely because he just could.

“I'm gonna set it up,” Phil told him, moving to where the machine was.

“Ok,” Dan replied with a soft whimper as he got a look at the dildo that was supposed to be fucking him.

Phil lined the machine up with Dan’s hole, deciding to put the tip of the dildo into Dan. Dan tried to move his hips to get more of it in him, but Phil slapped his thigh to get him to stop.

“Are you r-,”

“Yes, Phil! I'm fucking ready! Just get on with it!” Dan practically screamed.

“Ok, then,” Phil said with a sarcastic tone. He flicked on the machine and set it to its lowest setting.

“Oh, fuck!” Dan squealed. The machine pushed the dildo into him at a slow pace, but the sudden penetration of the large object surprised him and it just felt so good.

“Fuck,” Phil groaned, getting himself comfortably seated on the bed to watch the show.

Dan moved his fist up to his mouth to bite at it to stay somewhat quiet. He knew Phil loved his noises, but he had to be somewhat quiet with their neighbours.  
Gosh, he wished he had no neighbours.

Phil began to pump his length, just sitting back and enjoying the site.

Soon, the pace was just too slow for Dan. He was somewhat used to the object and he longed for more.

“Phil, more! Please!” Dan begged.  
Phil obeyed, turning up the pace on the machine a couple notches.

A particularly long stream of moans ran out of Dan’s mouth as the machine fucked into him.

Phil took his time to enjoy the view, fascinated at the way the toy mercilessly fucked into Dan’s tight hole, pace not faltering. Gosh, he wished that it was him in his hole, but he still enjoyed just sitting back and watching.

Dan decided again that he needed more, and Phil groaned at his boy’s neediness.

“I just turned it up though, Daniel,” Phil remarked.

“I don't care, fuck, more, please!” Phil rolled his eyes. He flicked up the machine one more notch and he moved up to the headboard. Dan looked at him quizzically.

“What- mmf!” Phil had shoved his cock into Dan’s mouth to shut him up. Dan choked and sputtered for a moment, but Phil then decided to thrust into his mouth. Dan moaned around his length, the vibrations making Phil groan as well. 

Dan continued to moan and groan as the machine pounded into his hole and Phil thrusted deeply into his throat, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Soon it became too much for Dan, and he came untouched. The machine fucked him through his orgasm and Phil pulled out of his throat.

After a minute, everything became so oversensitive to him, and he looked at Phil, expecting him to turn it off.

“Not until I'm finished, sweetheart,” Phil told him, and he began to pump his length over Dan’s face and chest.

Dan expectantly looked up at him, trying to take his mind of the excruciating oversensitivity he was feeling.

After what seemed like forever, Phil finally came all over Dan’s body. Phil pumped through his orgasm and looked down at a completely debauched, cum-covered Dan.

He moved over to switch the machine of, and Dan sighed in relief. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“You ok?” Phil asked him with concern.

“Yeah, fuck, I’m fine,” Dan assured him.

“You did so good. I would hug you, but you're kinda covered in cum right now,” Phil joked.

“Pussy,” Dan retorted.

“How about we wipe you down and I draw us a bath?” Phil suggest.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again follow my Tumblr @BoyishBeans lol


End file.
